Peter in Wonderland
by Lynxsy
Summary: Peter falls down a hole. Where does he end up? Wonderland! (Orginal I know) Peter meets a quite a few familiar faces on his journey of trying to get home. **WARNING** TERRIBLE WRITING
1. Chapter 1

"PETER!"

"GAHHHHHH!" Peter screamed as he tumbled down further into the blackness, he felt as if he had been falling for ages and he didn't know how he came to be in this position in the first place.

Then a light. Very faint at first, but the further he fell the closer it got Crap! That's it the ground he thought as soon as I hit it I'm going to die. He closed his eyes and stopped screaming. Accepting his fate. The next thing he knew had stopped falling and was now sinking, he had fallen into a lake, a ocean -he did not know. He couldn't breathe, he was flailing furiously but it did not help, he was sinking further and further. Then he felt pressure around his wrist and before he knew it, was being pulled to the surface.

He gasped for air the moment his face was out of the water and was then pulled roughly onto a boat. "Oww!" Peter exclaimed as he landed in the boat with a thump, before he interrupted himself by having a coughing fit, "Oh, I'm sorry about that aru~…but it is your fault, you should've got them to stop crying." Said a voice, which belonged to a guy, a guy who was wearing a some kind of old fashioned suit, a guy whom Peter recognised. A chef, who works at Peter's favourite restaurant (Ithe Bia), Yao Wang. "Yao? Whe-… Ho-…What are doing here?" said Peter he was extremely confused what's Yao doing here? "Isn't it obvious?" A different voice replied, Peter turned to face the voice (a voice he recognised) and was met by a monotone expression, Leon, a waiter from Ithe Bia was staring intensely at him. "We are on a boat surrounded by tears, what don't you get?" Peter was baffled, he had no idea what was going on. "Ummmm…That's exactly it" Peter said "A pool of tears? Whose tears? Never mind that! What am I doing here in the first place!?" Yao and Leon stared at Peter for a moment, as in disbelief. "Awkward" Leon said as he looked to the side, "Well you see..." Yao began "The reason why we are in this boat surrounded by this lake? Ocean? I don't really know aru~, but it's your fault, the tears that surround us are because of you". Peter was shell shocked, he really didn't understand and as he was about to ask Yao he was interrupted by Leon yelling "Land ahoy!". And before you could say 'Bob's your uncle' they were on dry land. "Right, off my boat aru~" and Peter was literally dropped kicked off the boat onto the sandy beach by Yao, "Owww! Blimey! Whatcha do that for!?" Peter yelled as he was not at all too happy about being a football, "It was like, just so you would stop talking" Leon replied monotonously, "That's…actually not to far from the truth aru~" Peter pouted, chef Yao was nothing like boat Yao, same goes for Leon. Peter blinked and Leon and Yao were about a mile away (Peters estimation) "Wait! So are you not going to come with me or what!?" Peter shouted, but he doubted that they heard him Great just….great. Now how the bloody 'ell do I get home. Peter turned around and to face a forest or jungle (he didn't know) that just randomly appeared out of nowhere "Wow! A totally random and spooky forest and I'm going to walk through it and find my way home!" Peter stated with a smile on his face as he started his adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think he will like it?"

"Mhn. Don't worry 'm sure e'll love it"

"Crap! I'm late!" Peter looked up from the path and heard a voice and footsteps, footsteps that were getting louder with each growing second. "Norge is gonna kill me!" Peter turned around and saw his uncle running towards him. Dressed in bunny ears and a suit….What. "Mathias!" Peter called called out hoping Matthias would stop before he ran into him, but alas, he was too late. Mathias continued to run and ran straight into Peter -who tried to jump outta the way but ya know he was too late-. "Owww" Peter groaned as he hit the ground with a bump, he was sure he would have at least a good few bruises by now. "Oh crap! Sorry kid. Better run though cuz I'm late as hell right now!" And just like that the white rabbit took off, Peter was pissed -and not just cause he was tackled by a grown man dressed as a rabbit wearing a suit. "Mathias! Come back here!" He yelled as he jumped up and took off after him. Peter sprinted as fast as he could, which was pretty fast for a kid his age, but Mathias was a hell of a lot faster and already had a head start. He lost him quickly. He had been sprinting for about a minute now and Peter began to tire and was considerably a lot slower than he was when he first started, he began jogging before eventually stopping. "Bloody hell" he panted leaning over to try and catch his breath, his uncle had been out of sight for a while now and Peter didn't know where he was going or where he was currently, but it didn't matter did it, as it was all a dream. Well that's what Peter believed, sure the pain had felt pretty real, but everything seemed too weird to be true, his uncle dressed as a rabbit, Leon and Yao on the boat and besides he wasn't near any holes to fall down and he was sure he would wake up soon (but after exploring a bit of course). He decided that he might as well have a bit of fun until he wakes up. "Okay" Peter sighed "Better go and find that idiot uncle of mine."

"Peter! Get up we're going to be late!" Peter groaned and threw his pillow over his head and tried to ignore Tino's calls and shouts to try and get him up. He had to get up and go to some party that Mathias' friend was hosting. Peter had meet the man before of course, Alfred F. Jones acted a bit like a child and quite a lot like Mathias. He was known for his extravagant parties and unhealthy foods. A knock on his door. "Peter, time t' get up" came his fathers mumbled speech through the door, "Alright fine fine, I'm gettin' up now" Peter grumbled as he rolled out of his lovely warm bed onto the not so warm, wooden floor.

Peter sighed as he walked through the unusual forest, _Where the hell did Mathias go?_ He thought to himself as he wandered down the forest path. As Peter continued to walk down the path he began to smell some kind of smoke that was getting stronger as he continued to walk down the path. There wasn't as many trees as there was before but they were replaced with weird looking flowers and plants. The smokey smell was getting really strong now and the air around him was filled with smoke as well. _Where is that coming from?_ He pondered as he put his hand over his nose and mouth to try and keep out some of the smoke. As he continued to walk down the now smokey path, he began to see a figure, he squinted to try and get a better look but that didn't really help at all. He cautiously approached the figure stopping a few time and debating whether or not to turn back and run, but then he remembered, it's all just a dream ain't it so I'll be fine. He stopped before the figure, "Hello Peter" it said, Peter gasped "It's you!"

 **Authors Note**

Sorry for the really crappy story and for the terrible attempt at a cliffhanger. I can't write and I'm also really sorry that these chapters are so short, I'll try and make them longer. Thank you for reading this really crappy chapter.


End file.
